


Big Brother

by ABladeOfIves



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gabriel - Freeform, God - Freeform, Heartbreak, Heaven, Hell, Loki - Freeform, Lucifer - Freeform, Other, SPN - Freeform, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Trickster - Freeform, chuck shurley - Freeform, fluff kinda??, sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABladeOfIves/pseuds/ABladeOfIves
Summary: Gabriel (Trickster/Loki) tells Sam Winchester about his relationship with his brother Lucifer and his heartbreak when Lucifer was sent to hell.**Sad fic I'm sorry <3**





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in quite a number of weeks. I really hope you enjoy. I spent a few hours on this one.

He wouldn't look at me. He just straightened his back and kept eye contact with Lucifer.  
"Leave us Gabriel, this is between your brother and I."

I hated myself back then. I just stood there, not knowing how to act, who to turn to. Week thirty of God versus Lucifer. I was exhausted, and so were all of the other angels. Some died in the process. They were scared. Lucifer was an archangel, the highest rank there is and he wasn't behaving so well. It caused the others to fight and kill in the name of what they thought was right. Michael was sent to keep all of them under as much control as possible.

Heaven was travelling South and fast. I thought we'd all be wiped out. Until of course, I overheard Raphael and Michael.   
"There's a Plan B, Mike. We won't have to live like this for much longer. I promise."  
I was hopeful at first. I thought that maybe everything would work out. But I never expected ... I didn't think-

*Sighs* Let me rewind a little. I'll tell you exactly how this "war", if you can call it that, had actually started. Dad, God, "Chuck", however you refer to him, created the beginning, the pinpoint of time itself. He was the almighty creator and we owed him all we had. The angel Metatron had been chosen to inscribe his word. To sit at his feet and document all there was and is to know. Soon after that Raphael, Michael, Anna, Lucifer and I were chosen to fight and cage Amara. Skip forward and you had a place called heaven.

Lucifer was hailed as a hero for a long, long time. He was the light bringer, the morning star. He was the right hand of God himself. Lucifer loved Dad, more than any of us ever could. He created his own meaning of life and that was to please Dad, to give everything that he had in his possession, should Dad need it.

Over the millennials, Lucifer and I grew particularly close. Sure I love my other siblings, but Lucifer, Lucifer looked out for me. He took me under his wing. You and Dean remind me of him sometimes. For a long time, I depended on my big brother. To teach me, to make me laugh and hell, we had our arguments, but that was ... that was ... NORMAL. It never lasted longer than a couple days. 

But this ... this was different. I think even Dad had never expected something so big to go down. You see, he got bored with us. He wanted something new, something more diverse and interesting. Then came you, humanity. No matter what chaos we had thrown at the world, you kept evolving, adapting, creating all by yourselves! Dad was sold. You were perfect. You had so many flaws but you were perfect. 

We weren't his big, beautiful family anymore. We weren't supposed to please him anymore, we were supposed to watch over you and Lucifer couldn't accept that. He didn't understand why he would be thrown aside for well... for apes. He couldn't accept it, he was insulted and he did something nobody believed he could do. He rebelled. He refused to follow Dads orders.

So, fast forward and you have the final straw. While Dad was away, Lucifer tried to destroy everything. To tear up the whole universe, destroy you and all that you have here. So Metatron had advised o carry out Plan B. That's when I found out. Dad had created a whole other world, like heaven except, the opposite.

People... people suffer there. They're caged up and horrible things... horrible things happen. You're left there for eternity. Dad had built one particular cage down there and it was for Lucifer. I know that he's done some unforgivable things but.. he's my brother Sam. Lucifer is... was... my big brother. I couldn't stand it. I couldn't let something like that happen to him. 

But there was nothing I could do. Dad was furious that I began acting up after he had thrown out Lucifer. I was scared, I was fed up and heartbroken so I left. I changed my face, my identity and I left.


End file.
